Demon(s) by Darkest Hour
"Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour is a song by an American melodic death metal band of Washington, DC, Darkest Hour. It is also a number one favorite to the Moment Spirit. It appears on every The Moment Spirit franchise as a heroic song. It was also written by a whole band before Mike Carrigan (Kris Norris), Aaron Deal (Paul Burnette), and Travis Orbin (Ryan Parrish) - just John Henry and Mike Schleibaum being the current members to write this song. The villainous counterpart within this franchise is "Never Miss a Beat" by Kaiser Chiefs. Lyrics Oh, you and me, we're the same - Asking for more than the numbing existence - Offered us all - What did they say? What did they do? - To make you crawl back in - Despite everything that you've been through - You're still right here where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky - Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back - Into our old rhythmic poses - Turning us into machines And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves - In any way we won't all look the same way down - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves - In any way and we'll all take the same way out And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers - Crowding around as they hunt me down - And throw me out - While all the rest of the others - Band their heads in the dredges And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves - In any way we won't all look the same way down - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves - In any way and we'll all take the same way out Hey SOLO And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves - In any way we won't all look the same way down - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves - In any way and we'll all take the same way out So don't give up on me - We can still pretend - This is all just a game - That'll work itself out in the end The Moment Spirit Franchise This song appears throughout the franchise. That's because the Moment Spirit has an extremely high interest with this song, but Reeves Strong isn't very interest with that song (other than being Never Miss a Beat). Remixes TP-TH-7 has a remix of "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour, calling DemonS (Darkest Hour Remix). It begins with 160 BPM, which the original song's BPM is being used, but jumps up to 200 BPM for the despite. The original song ended up on Stepmania with BPMs of 40 to 320 with several stops. The Moment Spirit has a remix of that song for Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition.Category:Songs released in 2007 Category:Darkest Hour songs Category:Songs in Deliver Us